Using the fourth generation language IDL (Interactive Data Language - Research Systems, Inc., Boulder, CO) we have developed an elaborate program "IDLYK" for the display and analysis of flow data. This program has many functions and capabilities. First and foremost, IDLYK lets the users of our LACEL based cytometers convert their data files from the LACEL format - developed in the early 1970's by Gary Salzman and Jim Jett - to the now widely accepted FCS format standard. This permits the use of other commercial software packages for special purposes such as cell-cycle analysis and intricate immunophenotyping. Other features include: a neural net clustering algorithm (in collaboration with Mark Naivar), and many unique display formats: image display, line-plot, shaded surfaces, and three dimensional histograms as dotplots or clouds. Additionally, I have added Kinetic data display and processing, which is used extensively by John Nolan. The software has been utilized during the last 5-6 years by numerous investigators in Life Sciences: Donna Gadbois, Joe D'Anna, Mira Bussod, Nancy Lehnert, and various people in Harry Crissman's lab. It is also currently being used extensively in the labs of Janis Georgie at UCLA and Chris Eichman at Smith-Kline, Beecham Pharmaceuticals in King of Prussia, PA.